


Ardyn Izunia Catch Up

by Mylovelessnightmare



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelessnightmare/pseuds/Mylovelessnightmare





	Ardyn Izunia Catch Up

~Ardyn~

His first thought when he saw is s/o

In all my years of living, I have never seen a woman as beautiful as her. Where has she been my whole life? If I had the choice of spending the rest of my life with someone it would have been her. Maybe I can start up a conversation with her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His reaction to his s/o calling him daddy

You had just come home from a long day off work and all you wanted to do was have some fun with Ardyn. You walked into your shared house with Ardyn and kicked your shoes off and took your hair out of the bun it was in. “Ardyn are you home?” You called out as you dropped your bag to the floor and walked farther into the house. 

“In here darling.” You heard him call out to you and walked into the living room. He sat on the couch reading a book only to put it down onto the coffee table as you came into the room. “And how is my kitten today?” He asked you as you walked over to him and straddled his hips. “Terrible daddy.” You pouted slightly as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

Ardyn gave you a sly smirk and place one of his hands on your hips as the other one ran through your hair. “And what can daddy do to help.” He asked you as buried his head in your neck and started placing soft kisses there. 

“Play with your kitten.” You moaned slightly and felt his smirk widen and felt his hot breath on your neck as he chuckled. “With pleasure.” He whispered in your ear and flipped you over so your back was on the couch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He takes his s/o to the beach

Ardyn was never one for the beach. But since you loved it, he took you there any chance he could get. He loved seeing you having fun and smiling, so he made sure to see it as often as he could. He sat under the umbrella and watched you splash around in the water. You ran up the beach and over to where he was sitting and held out your hands to him. 

“Come on Ardyn! Come have fun in the water with me!” You smiled excitedly at him and he just couldn’t resist saying no. “Alright let’s go.” He smiled and you grabbed his hands and pulled him up off of the ground. “Yes! We’re going to have so much fun!” You jumped up and down and dragged him to the water.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His reaction to seeing his s/o almost naked

You groaned as you sat in your very hot apartment in only your underwear. You heard the door open and watched as Ardyn walked into the room only pause as he saw you sitting on the couch. He raised an eyebrow and you just shrugged. 

“If this is your way of seducing me, it might be working.” He told you as he headed over to you. “Good to know, but no, it’s like the sun took a shit in here. I’m dying of heat.” You told him as he sat on the couch and tried to wrap an arm around you. “Why don’t you open the window?” Ardyn questioned you and you leaned your head on his shoulder. “I did it made it worse.” You muttered as he got up taking you with him

You let out a small shriek as you saw him heading to the bathroom. “Well how about a cold shower to cool you off then.” Ardyn said as he opened the bathroom door. “And to also have sex.” You said knowing his intentions completely. “Guilty, but you just look so ravishing, darling.” He said as he closed the bathroom door  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He finds out is s/o buys an animal

“Kitten, what is that?” Ardyn asked you as he pointed to the ferret around your neck. “It’s a ferret.” You told him with an innocent smile. Ardyn stared at you and the ferret not expecting to see it in his home. “And why do you have it?”

“Because you’re not home that much and I get lonely.” You told him and laughed at the ferret went into your shirt. Ardyn couldn’t help but smile at your laughter and walked over to you. “Don’t let it make a mess around the house, or else it’s gone, agreed?” 

“Agreed!” You grinned at him as you took it out of your shirt and placed it on his shoulders. “Look he likes you too.” You told him as it wrapped itself around his neck. “Yes, it seems that he does.”


End file.
